Daddy Tadashi
by Adazula
Summary: Tadashi a year ago started a relationship with a party girl who was always looking for trouble a week after prom they broke up, but not before she convinced him to lose their virginities. Now Tadashi got her pregnant and must take ultimate responsibility. He must struggle through school and be a single father at the same time. A FATHER/SON AU BETWEEN HIRO AND TADASHI
1. Chapter 1

**Official First Chapter Please Read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The best news and the bigger news<p>

" Tadashi!" Aunt Cass shouted as soon her nephew walked through the garage door from his last day of high school.

" Cass. What's up? Did something happen?" Tadashi said looking at his frantic Aunt. She holds right front of him a letter. Not just any letter. The anticipated letter from The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

" My letter came." He gulped grabbing the letter from his aunt and staring at it. He doesn't know what it's going to say. It could make or break him. He only auditioned a few weeks ago, and has been waiting for the determination of his entry or denial from the school of his dreams.

" Well don't just stand there! Open it!" She demanded. She knows how much this means to her nephew and is praying that his dream school has seen how amazing Tadashi can be and let him in as a student.

Tadashi tenderly opens the letter and stares at the clear letters that printed on this letter.

" What does it say!?" Cass asked.

" Tadashi Hamada." He read the exact words printed with tears in his eyes. " It is with great honor to announce that you have been accepted into The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Due to your grade point average and outstanding recommendations, we also would like to offer you a complete scholarship to our institution."

" That's my nephew!" Cass whooped as she hugs her nephew. " I am so proud of you!"

" I didn't think I was going to get in. Let alone a full ride." He smiles widely.

" They see you as great addition to their community honey. They must want you this bad to give this wonderful opportunity. Oh! Look at my new college man!" Cass said kissing his cheek.

Tadashi has indeed been working hard for several years to get into the school. He wanted to make his parents proud of him. Ever since they died when he was nine, he wanted to live up to his fullest potential. Now it has finally come true. This was the best thing that ever happened to him.

" Alright! I'm going to whip up some hot wings for dinner tonight to celebrate." His aunt declared right before his cell phone starts ringing.

" Sorry. I'm going to get that." He apologized as he picks up his phone. " Tadashi Hamada speaking." He answers to the caller.

" Hey Tadashi." A familiar voice. The last voice he expected to hear.

" Viviene?" Tadashi said shocked. He did not expect to get a call from his ex. Let alone today.

Viviene and Tadashi dated for a year before they broke up a month ago. He found out that she was cheating on him and confronted her about it. They have since ended the relationship and haven't seen each other since.

" I know we're not exactly on the best of terms, but I need to talk to you personally. Can you meet me at the nearby park like right now. At the bench we used to sit at. It can't wait." She said sounding like she really means it.

Tadashi hesitates before he said, " Alright I'll be there in about ten minutes." He ends the call.

" Why is your ex girlfriend calling you?" Cass asked concerned.

" She wants me to meet up with her right now. I'll be right back. Look forward to the dinner." He promises his aunt before leaving her.

Tadashi walks for several blocks before he reaches the local park and instantly sees his ex sitting on the bench staring him.

She's Japanese American like him and has very messy chocolate brown hair that constantly swallowed her face up. It didn't help that she's on the petite side making her appear younger and more innocent than she really is.

" Tadashi! I didn't know if you would actually show up after what's happened." She said a little shocked.

" Unlike you, I keep my promises and tell the truth." He said harshly before he instantly added. " Sorry. That was going too far." He said sitting down next her.

" No. I deserved it for hurting you." She said sadly.

" If this about trying to get back together, I'm sorry I can't do that. We have to just plain move on with our lives." He said getting to the point.

" No it's not. It's not at all like that. But we can't just move on though." She shook her head.

" Then what is it?" Tadashi asked.

" Remember the night of Prom. How we... You know... Did it for the first time." She said.

" Yeah we were pretty stupid on both our parts. We should've waited like the P. would say." Tadashi said. He doesn't want to talk about that night. They both got way ahead of themselves and did it in the back of a car. At the time Tadashi didn't think he was going to be in this position with Viviene. He loved her.

Viviene takes a deep breath and said what was on her mind, " Tadashi. I'm pregnant."

" You're what!?" Tadashi shouted.

" I am." She shrugged her shoulders.

" With my baby!?" He shouted at her even more.

" Yes I am. You're the father. You're the only one I had sex with. I'm telling you the truth." She said still calm.

" How can you so calm when you're pregnant with my baby!" Tadashi said still freaking out from the news.

" I found out a few days ago so..." She said.

" You never told me then!" He shouted outraged. How could she have not told him the minute she found out.

" It was finals week! I didn't want you to freak out at the worst possible time!" She said finally shouting back.

Then he got suddenly angry at something else." You assured me you were on birth control!" He said.

" And you were wearing a condom, but I still got pregnant Tadashi! You're just as responsible for this baby as much as me. Hate to break to you, but it takes two to tango!" She said.

He calmed down and evaluated his current situation. " Alright. We just finished High School. We could get half decent jobs, and an apartment. I just found out that I have a full ride to my college, so I can get an education and be able to support us even more. We'll make this work."

" Tadashi. I know you think this is the best thing, but it's not going to work like that." She said.

" I know we're not on the best of terms, but we have to do it for the baby." He said.

" That's not the problem. The problem's me. I don't want to be a mother." She confessed.

Tadashi was in shock but he plead his case to his ex. " People change their minds all the time. Once you see this baby, you'll want to be his or her mother." But Viviene threw down her case.

" Tadashi. Need I remind you that my sister and a couple of her friends are teen moms. I practically was babysitting their kids while they went partying and drugging themselves. I don't want to raise a baby this young. Especially with the kind of family that I'm from. I don't want be like my sister. I don't want to worry about diapers or food or if they get injured. I'm not the mothering type." She said.

Tadashi put his head in his hands. He made mistakes, but nothing to this extent. He thought that things were finally getting on track, but now his plans just got completely derailed.

" Tadashi. I know this the last thing you want to hear, but I'm planning to give the baby up for adoption. However, I'm willing to give you full custody without contest. But that means you're on your own. I'm sorry, but I can't do this to myself or the baby. I'll give you til the end of my pregnancy to respond, but if you don't answer by then I'll assume you flaked and go through with the adoption." She said quietly. " Good bye Tadashi."

She leaves alone on the bench as rain starts to pour real heavily. But it didn't concerned him any where close to what he just had to take in. He was going to be a dad.

* * *

><p><strong>I've seen stories where Tadashi adopts a child. Never really one where he actually fathers one by accident and was forced into the situation. This is inspired by a lifetime movie called Freshman Father and Too Young To Be A Dad. This is my attempt at what would happen if he did.<strong>

**I decided to do this story along with the one-shots of Big Hero 7 then after this story the sequel to Big Hero 7 just to add more diversity and time to enjoy the one shots more.**

**I will take out the preview when I post the next chapter. Just warning you all in case.**

**Please Review and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Hey my college man. Wings are almost ready. By the way what Viviene wanted to talk about? I hope you two haven't gotten back together." Cass said as she was getting plates out.

" Nothing like that." Tadashi said.

" Then what was it?" She asked.

Tadashi whispers, " She's pregnant."

Tadashi heard the plates smash as Aunt Cass dropped the plates after telling her what happened during his meeting with Viviene.

" You did what?!" Cass shouted at her nephew. " What were you thinking!? Did you ever stop to think about the consequences!? Apparently not!"

" Cass I am so sorry." Tadashi cried.

" Tadashi I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you wouldn't dare put yourself in this position." Cass said angrily as she immediately stress eats on a donut. " That girl has been nothing but trouble from start!

" Cass don't you blame it all on Viviene. We both were stupid that night. We thought we wouldn't get pregnant but we did. And we're sorry."

Cass puts her head down and shakes it as she said, " Sorry doesn't cut it Tadashi. What you and Viviene did is beyond the point of apology."

" I know Cass." Tadashi said quietly.

" This is a life were talking about. Do you realize this changes everything!"

" You think I don't know that!" Tadashi shouted at his Aunt before calming down. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

" Tadashi what are you and Viviene going to do about this?"

Tadashi exhales loudly as he said, " Viviene said she doesn't want to be a Mom. She's thinking about giving the baby up for adoption."

" I suppose that's for the best." Cass said.

" But she also said if I want the baby, she'll give me full custody. But I'm on my own with no help from her. Even so I think I do want to be there for my child."

" Tadashi you can't raise a child let alone on you're own. You're eighteen years old and starting college. You're too young to raise a baby."

" You raised me when you're were in your early twenties."

" I was twenty-five and already had a successful business. Also you were nine and could take care of yourself. There's a major difference. What about college. Do you really want to throw everything you've worked for away!?" Cass pointed out.

Tadashi opened his mouth to throw out another argument, but he realized he has nothing more to argue on. Cass is right. He's too young and should be worrying about going to school. Not raising a child.

He grabs his jacket instead and said, " I'm going out." As he left through the cafe.

He hops on his moped and drives off away from the cafe. He usually likes to take long scenic drives to clear his head. He especially could use a drive tonight after everything that's happened.

He drives across the Koi Gate Bridge and turns off on the exit to a little beach where he and Viviene used to hang out at to talk about their lives, well mostly Viviene's life problems. It was also where they went after Prom that night. This place held a lot of memories.

He gets off his moped and takes off his shoes. He always liked feeling the sand beneath his feet. He starts walking around the shore as the sun was setting. He remembers how he also used to come here as a kid before his parents died. Those were the good days.

" What am I going to do?" Tadashi asked himself as he sat on the sand. He never felt so alone in his life. "Is this how Viviene is feeling right now" he asked himself.

Then he flashes back to when he was eight years old and his dad and him went fishing. Tadashi didn't know how to fish yet, but his Dad wanted to find a father and son activity that didn't drive his mother crazy.

_They both laugh every time time they have an unsuccessful attempt at remotely catching a fish._

_" Dad. I don't think fishing is going to be our activity." A young Tadashi told his Dad._

_" Trust me son. It will." His Dad said determinedly as he yanked on the fishing pole._

_" Dad can't we just stick to building robots? It's so much more fun."_

_" Son I want you to learn that there is more to your life than just robots. Yes building robots are amazing, but fishing teaches us a lot of things." _

_" Like what?"_

_" My father has taken me fishing with him plenty of times. He taught me that fishing is a lot like life. You may have a plan to do something with yourself, but plans don't work out the way we intended. Like right now we expect to bring home fish for your mother, but so far we're not successful aren't we?" He starts laughing as Tadashi joins in._

_" Anyway." His Dad continued. " When you get something unexpected in your life. It all depends how you decide to look at it. For me I wanted to become to study medicine, but that never happened."_

_" Why didn't it happened Dad?" Tadashi asked curiously._

_" Well for many reasons. Mainly it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to be. But I think looking back on it, it's no more than a simple wish that isn't needed. I'm satisfied with my life and I want you to be satisfied with yours. It may not turn out the way you planned it, but what's life without a few bumps in the road?"_

_Then Tadashi feels a tug on his fishing pole. " Dad!" He yelled as he is yanking on the pole. His Dad grabs hold of his son's fishing pole and they both start yanking it._

_Then a huge salmon is pulled out of the water. Tadashi steps back as his struggles with handling the fish._

_Finally the fish goes limp and his dad holds it in the air. His dad breathes heavily as he said, " Now that is a fish." _

_Tadashi starts laughing as his dad collapses on the beach in exhaustion after putting the fish in the cooler nearby. _

" Oh Dad. I wish you can tell me how to navigate these bumps." Tadashi whispered as he looked up in the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Cass knows about the baby and isn't too happy about it. Meanwhile Tadashi is stuck in this situation and has no idea what to do. <strong>

**Please Review and Check out my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meeting new friends

Today is Tadashi's first day of school. Luckily it's only the orientation and meeting with his professors.

It also is the day he and Viviene are going to find out the baby's gender at the ultrasound. He promises her that he was going to be there right after the orientation. He was not going to miss this for the world.

It's been three months since he found out about the pregnancy and Cass is still acting a little hostile towards her nephew. She calm down a bit after he told her he still intends to go to college, but she still gets sensitive whenever he brought up the pregnancy. He has a feeling it might be best to do what she expects him to do and give the baby up for adoption.

He stands nervously in the audience as the dean of the school addresses his welcoming speech to the new class before everyone splits to meet the professors of their programs.

Tadashi knows he's definitely going into the robotics program along with basic medical school in the possible future. He wants to engineer a robot that can care it's patients at home and facilitites. He just doesn't know how he's going to do that though. So far he managed to make a prototype that got him into the school in the first place.

He was just about to head towards his final professor when he is bumped into a tall girl on stilettos and falls flat on his face.

" Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!" She said as she helped him up. She's a tall girl with blonde hair in a bun and brown eyes behind glasses. She's wearing a yellow dress over white skinny jeans.

" No that's ok." He said kindly brushing the dust off his grey cardigan that he's wearing.

" I'm Aiko! Going into chemistry! " She introduces herself excitedly as she kisses his cheecks holding out her hand.

" Tadashi. Robotics engineering" He greeted shaking her hand as he blushed from the kisses awkwardly.

" That's so cool!" She said excitedly. " My roommate is also going into engineering! Her name's Leiko. You two should totally meet up."

" Uhhhhh... appreciate the offer but I'm not planning on dating anyone for a while." He said.

" Lot of stuff on your mind?"

" You could say that." He said. He doesn't want to have explain to anyone about his current situation.

" Excuse me?" A muscular dark skin guy asked them. " Do you know where Professor Conners is?"

" Oh! I have him for Chemistry. I can take you with me to meet up with him." Aiko said. " What's you're name?"

" Darius ." He responded.

" I'm Aiko. This is Tadashi." She said.

" At least I'm having a conversation with people that aren't in a suit. There's this one guy by the door wearing a dinosaur costume named Fred trying to give a nickname." Darius said.

" What so bad about having a nickname." Aiko said.

" He nicknamed me Wasabi because there's wasabi on my shirt!" He said outraged as he showed the stain on his shirt.

" To be quite honest it actually fits you." Tadashi said laughing and he honestly likes the nickname better than Darius.

" Thanks." The now nicknamed Wasabi grumbled.

" I got to go meet my last professor. It was nice meeting you guys." Tadashi waved as leaves the group.

" Nice meeting you Tadashi!" Aiko shouted as he left.

He walks to the back of the showcase building till he finds the head of the robotics department at his stand, Professor Callaghan.

" Hello there young man. Here for the robotics program?" Callaghan greeted kindly.

" Yes I am. My name's Tadashi Hamada." He introduced.

" I know you. You're the one that impressed me with your medical bot prototype at the showcase audition. You're also the only one who won the full scholarship." Callaghan smiled.

" Yes and thank so much for giving me this opportunity." Tadashi said gratefully.

" I trust that you will use this opportunity to the fullest extent." Callaghan eyed him.

" You bet." Tadashi nodded confidently.

" That's what I want to hear. I look forward to seeing in my class." Callaghan nodded approvingly.

After a bit more talking to his professor about the engineering class, Tadashi left Callaghan now feeling more determined to make something of himself. But at the same time he feels like he has other priorities.

* * *

><p>An hour later here he is with Viviene at the hospital as the lights in the ultrasound room dim. The only light that's showing is a TV screen.<p>

The ultrasound technician runs the flashlight like device across Viviene's now swollen belly. The screen changes as it shows an outline of a little person inside.

" There's your baby." The technician said. Viviene avoids looking at the screen, but Tadashi keeps staring at it not wanting to even blink. The baby moves it's hand around looking like it's waving at the people watching him.

" Wow." Tadashi mumbles to himself. Never in his life had he seen something this amazing.

" The baby's head is little on large side. Looks like your kid might be a thinker." The technician said as he chuckles.

" Just like it's father." Viviene said in monotone quietly still not looking at the screen.

" Well then do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" The technician asked the ex-couple. Viviene looks to Tadashi to answer the question.

" Uh Sure." Tadashi said.

" You guys are having a baby boy." The technician announced. " I'll print some pictures out and have the DVD disc burn so you guys can watch it later." As he takes device away from Viviene's stomach and the screen turns off.

The technician leaves both Tadashi and Viviene alone. They haven't really spoken to each other since she announced she was pregnant. The only time Viviene spoken to Tadashi since that day was when she texted him the appointment for the ultrasound.

" How's it going?" Tadashi asked.

" My mom kicked me out. I'm now living with my sister and my niece." Viviene said as she pulls her baggy shirt down.

" I'm so sorry. How do you feel?" Tadashi said.

" Surprisingly good. I didn't get morning sickness during my first trimester. Though this kid sure likes to kick up a storm." She shrugged.

" Seems like he has patient issues." He smiles softly at her.

" Look Tadashi. I still haven't changed my mind. In fact, I'm getting a job in the army after the baby's born" She said.

" The Army!" Tadashi said in shock. This is the first he's heard of this.

" They pay good money and will give me an education. Plus I'll get out of this life I was born into. I have a shot at not ending up drugged up and dead on the street. I may seem selfish, but it's best for everyone. Including your son." She said.

" My son?" Tadashi said. " You mean our son."

" No, your son. I can't get attached. Please don't this to me. If you care about me, you will not talk me out of this. You have many shots at a future. I only have one. Please don't make me give that up." She said as she takes off without saying goodbye.

The technician come back in dumbfounded that the mother is gone, but gives the DVD and pictures to Tadashi before he leaves.

Tadashi spends that entire night watching the ultrasound video on his computer. Ignoring everything else in the world. Just watching his son wave at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Viviene is still adamant about not wanting to be a mom to the baby. I wanted to not make her a horrible person, just a person who knows she doesn't want or can't take on the role of caring for a child. <strong>

**Meanwhile Tadashi is bonding with his son and at the same time looking forward to going to his school and meeting his friends.**

**By the way I upload a picture I drew for the story. It was based on another drawing from uponagraydawn, but I made differences to the drawing to make it my own. Mainly the drawing style and adding color to it. I think it turned out alright.**

**Please Review and Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A look through the shop.

" Six months down. Three to go." Tadashi thought as he dragged himself out of bed. He gets dressed and heads downstairs to the cafe to grab a donut. His aunt is currently serving a customer and ignores her nephew as he snags a donut and a coffee and heads out the door.

Even though his homework is done and that he doesn't have class for the next three hours and also that it's only a five minute drive to the institute, Tadashi likes having the spare time to either hang out with his friends or work on his nursebot. Plus the school acts as his escape from the hostility at his home.

He stops in front of a red light on his way to the institute and notices something off his right. A baby supply store.

He keeps looking at the place until he hears honking from cars behind him and makes the last minute decision to check the place out. He turns right instead of left that would have taken him to the school and parks his moped on the side of the street.

A little bell rings as he enters the place. It was a small place, but filled top to bottom with baby stuff. There are little clothes smushed in one section. Toys and other practical items in another. Near the back are a selection of cribs and mobiles.

Tadashi looks around the place. One part of him feels that he shouldn't be in this store. Another part of him feels he came to the right place.

" Excuse me. Sir?" He hears a voice. He turns around to see a short woman with short curly blonde hair. She looks to be around in her late thirties. She's wearing a navy blue apron over Tshirt and jeans.

" Um. I'm sorry. I should go..." Tadashi said as he turn away from her, but she wouldn't let him leave that easily.

" So you must've done something to get you here looking at this stuff by the looks of it. You look too frightened to be shopping for a relative." She smirks.

" I guess my face does say a lot." Tadashi sheepishly said.

" Don't worry. I don't judge. I was around sixteen when a guy promised the jewels of the world and left me alone with no money and a baby. In the end, you could say I'm still alive. So what'd you do to get yourself here." She said jokingly but meant it.

" I got a girl pregnant after prom." Tadashi confessed.

" Ah.. The classic after prom special. Little clique for my taste." She said.

" She's dropping out of the picture. If I want to keep the baby, I'm on my own." Tadashi said.

" Clique with a twist. Single dad style if you want the baby. Never heard that before." The lady said.

" Will you stop acting like this is a joke?" Tadashi said frustrated.

" Listen kid. I have been in the same shoes. I may sound like a jerk and maybe a little unorthodox, but I have wisdom no one else can get without experience. I can tell which parent ends up successful or ends up in looney bin." She said.

" You're kidding? Right?"

" As serious as a shark attack." She smirks again.

" Alright give me an example." Tadashi said as crosses his arms.

" Pff. Oh I'll give you an example. Last week a first time customer comes in with her husband just simply browsing. Every single the woman wants to touch an item, she rubs her hands together with sanitizer. That proves how much of a germ freak she is. The man was too busy on cellphone to even care about the purpose of being here. That shows he is obsessed with his work. Now these people by the looks of their clothes were pretty well off in terms of money, but have some major issues. A child requires attention. Both love and discipline. Their kid is going to be caught in the middle of a mess. The mom will be overly worried about her child over everything and keep this kid in a bubble by spoil and too much sanitizer. The dad will hardly be there as he prefers working and when he is there he expects the child to be well disciplined, but won't be happy since the mom prefers to be child's best friend instead of parent. That is my proof." She explains her analysis.

" You can't just assume people by the first impression." Tadashi said.

" Maybe not all the time, but come on. You got to admit that people can be like that and not even know it until it's too late."

Tadashi opens his mouth and finds nothing to say to that. But he does asked, " How do you know all this stuff."

" When you work in a baby store, you learn a lot about people. Sometimes you want nothing more than to remind them to not screw this up because it's not an object. It's a life. Life starts out small but it grows up to become our future. People need to learn to love and guide them to where they need."

" Well you met me. What do you think of me?" Tadashi asked.

" I see someone who's confused and feels stuck in situation they think they can't get out of. You think you know what needs to be done, but you don't think it's the best thing." She said.

" You said you had a child young. How did the child turn out." Tadashi asked before he realized he shouldn't have asked. " I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked if that hurt you." The woman smiles in response.

" She's fine. She's now studying to become a hairdresser. We're in a great relationship despite a few setbacks. But what parent doesn't have setbacks." She said. " Listen if you keep this kid, I know the kid will be just fine."

" How do you know that?"

" For one, you absent mindedly been fingering your pocket that has your wallet in there. That usually suggests that you've been keeping your kid's ultrasound picture in there and care about your kid. You would put your child before the world. Also you're here talking to me if you haven't noticed by now, and I know when a person cares about his kid to be even talking to me." She said as she laughs.

" But my aunt..." Tadashi starts saying she interrupts him " This your future. You decide how you handle it. If you feel like your kid is better off without you in the picture then put the kid up for adoption. But if you feel that your child needs you then keep it despite what others think. Don't make a decision because people expect you to. Make a decision because you feel it's right."

Tadashi takes a deep breath and says, " I don't know what's right yet."

" Don't your boxers in a bunch. You'll know when the time comes. Here." She said as gives him a plastic pinwheel.

" What's this for?" Tadashi said curiously.

" For good luck. No matter where the wind blows, it always comes back around." She said.

" Can you tell me your name?" Tadashi asked.

" Shop lady's a classic title, but name's Ginny." She said. " I don't need to know your name but Prom Daddy #26 doesn't suit you, so a name is okay. I guess."

" It's Tadashi." She said.

" I hope to see you again one day Tadashi. Now get out of here. I think you got other things to do." She said as she disappears into the back room.

* * *

><p><strong>I based kinda Ginny off of Virginia from Raisng Hope. I always liked her sarcastic nature and I wanted to replicate that. Plus my sister in law used to work in a babies r us and that's how I somewhat got the insight to how parents might end up raising their kids.<strong>

**If you guys want to see more of Ginny. Let me know. I think she is a fun character to this story. **

**Please Review and see you guys later **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Moving in and Confession time

Tadashi walked into his chemistry class amazed by all the environment surrounding him. Granted it was a core curriculum class he had to take in order to graduate. But it still excited him by seeing all the tables set up with chemicals ready to be mixed.

" Tadashi!" Aiko waved at him to sit next her. She's sitting in the middle row next to Wasabi who was also waving at him.

" Aiko. Wasabi." Tadashi greeted kindly as he sat next to them.

" I'm actually called Honey Lemon now, but you can just call me Honey. Fred gave me the nickname on my way here! Isn't that exciting! Now Honey smiled.

" I do need to meet this Fred guy." Tadashi said.

" Please don't. He might give a nickname of your own." Wasabi warned.

" Either way I still want to meet this guy. He sounds pretty cool." Tadashi said. " What does he majored in anyway?"

" Well he said he doesn't go here. But he does work as the mascot, and likes to hang out in the student lab area at the robotics building. We can meet him during our lunch break." Honey said.

" That sounds great." Tadashi said as the professor came in.

All throughout class the teacher was basically already getting started with the notes on the first chapter.

Tadashi was listening but wasn't really paying attention to the slide show the professor was showing the class as he looked in his wallet at the ultrasound picture of his son.

He can't help but think about his child. Ginny was right. He wants to do the so called 'right thing' but he doesn't feel it's the best thing to do. Each time he looks at the picture, he wished he knew the answer to his situation. One that won't hurt his son and himself along with everyone else.

The class pass through quickly than Tadashi thought. Once it was over everybody breaks for lunch. Even though Tadashi wasn't planning on meeting Fred, he wanted to start moving his stuff into his private lab room at the robotics building.

He was given the private lab because it's a part of his scholarship package and he wants to start moving his robotic projects into it as soon as possible.

He heads over to robotics building and head into the student lab along with Wasabi and Honey. When he gets there, he looks around still mesmerized at what he sees. It looks like a wonderland for science students. With many sections to work on private projects and a million tools at their disposal.

" Where have you been all my life?" Originally thought Tadashi when he first came through it.

" Tadashi over here!" Honey said pointing to area where there is a a couple of comfortable chairs and a table that has been piled high with comic books. One of the chairs is occupied by a blonde guy in a green dinosaur costume and wearing a blue beanie on his head.

" Hey Honey Lemon and Wasabi!" The guy in the costume waved. " It looks like you have another person I can nickname!"

" That's Fred." Wasabi said.

" Hi Fred. My name's Tadashi." He introduces himself. Before he here's a girl yelling, " Fred!"

The girl stomps over to him. She's Asian like Tadashi wearing a biker jacket and purple streaks in her short black hair.

" I told you not to touch my bike!" She said.

" And I didn't. You didn't say anything about riding it GoGo." Fred said as though that made his predicament better.

" Oh! Be glad that it was a failed prototype anyway. Otherwise I would have murdered you! Stay away from my stuff. That includes touching, riding, smelling, tasting, or being in general vicinity! Got it!" She threatened before stomping away.

" Consider myself lucky." He mutters before perking up. " Now what to nickname you Tadashi!"

" That girl is the roommate Leiko I was talking about. Apparently now she's now called GoGo. Makes sense since she wants to create new transportation methods for the future." Honey whispered as Fred is spitting out and rejecting various nicknames.

" I can't believe it. I got nothing!" Fred finally said in shock. " Maybe Tadashi isn't meant to be nicknamed."

" And you won't do the same for me!" Wasabi yelled at Fred. Honey continues to talk to Tadashi as he leaves the main lab to check out his private lab.

Tadashi unlocks the door to his lab and both he and Honey look around the spacious area with a giant window with that faced a beautiful garden outside.

" I'm jealous. I wish I could have a private lab with this view." Honey said in awe.

" Yeah I guess I got pretty lucky to get this." He smiled. What he didn't expect was what Honey Lemon has to say next.

" By the way I saw you looking at a ultrasound picture in your wallet throughout Chemistry. Is one of your relatives having a baby?" Honey asked both curiously and excitedly.

Tadashi slapped himself mentally. He kinda wished that no one found out or noticed the picture. How could he be this stupid enough to have the picture out in public. The last thing he wanted was to be judged for his mistakes by the people who were already becoming his friends. But he didn't want to lie to them either.

" Not exactly." He responded.

" What do you mean? Is it a friend or a sibling who's having a baby?" She asked.

Tadashi takes a deep breath. Bracing for the confession, " Um...actually it's me that's having the baby. Well my ex-girlfriend that is."

" Oh." Honey said in response with a neutral expression on her face. Not mad, not even uncomfortable. Just neutral.

"I understand if you find this uncomfortable and wrong at my age, but what happened happened." He says expecting Honey to leave him in disgust, but she doesn't. In fact, she said something unexpected.

" Can I see the picture?" Honey asked.

Tadashi surprised by the question said, " Uh sure." As he pulled out his wallet and takes the picture out. He hands it Honey to look at it.

Honey looks at for a second before smiling and said, " Look at him waving! Oh! He looks so cute! Or she! Uh whatever the baby is!"

" It's a boy." Tadashi confirmed.

" Awwww!" She said in adore. " I know you'll make a great Dad." She then sees Tadashi turn sad. " What's wrong?"

" I don't know if I am going to be a Dad. My ex isn't going to be a part of the his life and I don't know if I can do him on my own. I feel pressured to give my son up for adoption. I know that it's probably for the best, but I feel no one would love him like I would." He explains.

" I'm sorry that I made you feel sad. I know I just met you a few days ago, but already you're such a great friend. I think you can do it. But then again it's up to you." Honey said putting her hand on his shoulder as gives him back the picture.

" Thanks Honey. You're practically the one other person besides a sarcastic shop owner who hasn't looked at me as irresponsible or be disappointed at me. I feel like I let down a lot of people." Tadashi said.

" Hey no one's perfect." She shrugged with a smile. " I've been klutz my entire life. Let's see how that works out with handling chemicals."

Tadashi laughs as he cheers up. He then has on a more serious face as he said, " Can you not tell the others about my situation? I really want to keep this low profile for now. Until I know what I want to do at least."

" Sure Tadashi. On one condition of course." Honey smiled.

" And what that be?" He asked.

" If you decide to keep him. I want to throw you a baby shower." She smiles.

" Uhhhhh...Honey. I think only girls are allowed to do that." Tadashi said awkwardly.

" If GoGo heard you say that, she slap you and tell you to woman up. Besides someone has to have party for your baby boy!" Honey insisted.

Tadashi rolls his eyes in amusement to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now Honey knows Tadashi's situation. I'm not planning on making them a couple. Just keeping them friends. I want to make this about Tadashi. If you want them to pair up later in the story, just tell me so and I might consider it. But right now I just want to focus on Tadashi.<strong>

**I had this chapter done for a while and I decided to post it just after my latest update. I actually written this before writing the last chapter. I just felt there needed to be something in between the ultrasound and Honey's reaction. So I decided to introduce Ginny.**

**I also decided this morning to bring Ginny back for more chapters later on. She seems like a hit to you guys and she's a very unique character.**

**Please review and see you probably next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Being Judged

It has been a month since school has started and already Tadashi has earned himself a reputation to the rest of the freshman class and teachers as one of the most promising robotic students.

Even Callaghan was taking notice of him. He would nod approvingly whenever Tadashi was showing his designs for some of the projects he was assigned. To everyone else that is almost an impossible achievement to earn that reaction from Callaghan.

Unfortunately not everyone is happy that Tadashi is getting all this attention. Some of the students have a severe case of jealousy and would scowl at him whenever he got praised. One of which is by the name of Cameron Minami.

Cameron is a japanese girl with hard black eyes and wore her sleek black hair in a high ponytail. She absolutely loathed Tadashi and hated the attention he was getting from Callaghan. She hated him since he took the scholarship that she thought she deserved away from her.

" I hate that bastard!" She said to her friends over lunch.

" Come on Cameron. Let it go. Does this have to always be a competition with you. It's College." Her boyfriend said.

" It it when that guy is getting attention from one of the best robotics professors in the world!" She said.

" Cameron. He may have attention now, but it could be you anytime soon." Her friend assure her.

" It's not just Callaghan. It's everyone. They think he's like a God. Always perfect and Mr. Goody Two shoes. Oh I just wish I can level the playing field with him." She said gripping her fist.

" Well. If that means so much to you. Why don't you dig up some dirt on him just for self satisfactory. That way you know he's not perfect as he seems." Her friend suggest nonchalantly.

Cameron's face turns to a twisted smile as she said, " Yeah I should."

* * *

><p>Few days later<p>

Tadashi groaned as he came inside the school. He had been up all night long working on his papers and project prototype for his robotics class. But he felt grateful for the upcoming three day weekend to recover.

As he walked down the hallway, he instantly felt something was up. A lot of the people that were passing by him, who usually greet him kindly, were now just looking at him awkwardly and whisper to their friends as they pass by him.

Tadashi entered the classroom with stares at him. No one said anything to him as he sat down in his chair. He got stares before when he presented his project, but never stares like this.

Callaghan came in as his usually self and got down to his lecture immediately. But Tadashi wasn't paying attention. He was listening on the whispers that were being said among his classmates.

" He did that!"

" Yeah. Looks like he won't be in school much longer."

" All this time he was idiot in disguise."

It didn't take Tadashi long to figure out what they were talking about. He immediately took out his laptop and looked up on the school social page to see a shocking post.

A picture of him in the hallway with a posting underneath 'Genius knocks up Girl from High school. Tadashi Hamada is not who we thought he is."

He closes the laptop and stashes in his bag before running out of the classroom. He kept on running until he reached his private lab and locked the door behind. That's when he screamed, " Arghhhhhhh!" as he collapsed in his chair.

" How did everyone find out?!" He thought frantically before realizing that if everyone in the school found out he got Viviene pregnant than it would also mean the rest of his friends would definitely know too. This was not what he wanted.

He didn't want to tell anyone about this. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his unborn son. He just didn't want people to judge him on what he did. He feels selfish for feeling that way, but he didn't want to be stereotyped.

It was then that he heard knocking on the door. Tadashi ignores it hoping that person would just leave him alone, but it keeps knocking relentlessly.

Finally he heard yelling, " Open up Hamada! I know you're in there!" It was that girl, GoGo.

He reluctantly gets up from his chair and unlocks the door to let GoGo in. But he's surprised to find all four of his friends standing by.

" Hey Tadashi." Everyone said coming into his space. They all look at him solemnly. Waiting for him to say something.

" Guys I know I kept a pretty big secret from you. Well except for Honey. Please understand that I am not what other people think I am." He said.

" We know you aren't. That's why we came here." GoGo said.

" Tadashi you're pretty cool and you're so helpful. Why would you think that we would think of you otherwise?" Fred said.

" I just thought that if you found out that I got a girl pregnant you would see me as someone not worth your time." Tadashi said.

" Tadashi you're our friend. Getting a girl pregnant is not going to change that." Wasabi said.

" Really?" Tadashi asked hopefully.

" Absolutely." GoGo said.

" Thanks guys. I really mean it." Tadashi said.

" Can I ask you something?" Fred asked.

" Sure."

" Are going to keep the kid?" Fred said.

Tadashi only gulped in response. He doesn't know what he wants to say or do.

" It's okay that you haven't made up your mind yet." GoGo said to assure. " No matter what you want to do we'll give our support."

" Again thanks." Tadashi said.

" Now as for the whole website incident. We found out that you have a jealous classmate by the name of Cameron Minami. So what do you want to do about it?" GoGo asked mischievously.

" I'm going to let it go." Tadashi said.

" What!" Everyone said.

" Look if she wants to tell everyone every dirty thing she could think, she'll be digging her own grave in the future. I'm not going to stoop to her level." Tadashi said.

GoGo laughs, " Well it seems that it's only thing that Tadashi would do. Is teach her instead of hurting her."

* * *

><p><strong>Three updates in one day. I'm on a roll and out of control.<strong>

**So yeah now Tadashi's friends know about the baby and they are of course being true friends to him instead of leaving him. I decided not to have Tadashi take revenge on Cameron because it's not Tadashi that he would do something like that. Just in case you guys feel outraged that Tadashi wasn't planning revenge.**

**Please Review and see you later**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tadashi's son

It's been seven months since he first found out that Viviene told Tadashi that she was pregnant. Still no word. The baby could be coming any minute and Tadashi still doesn't know what to do. He decides to distract himself by working on his project.

" Another dud." Tadashi said after testing the nursebot prototype a third time. The bot almost exploded if Tadashi hadn't shut it off.

" Back to the drawing board." He said just as his phone vibrates with a text message. He almost drops the phone from the message and who it was from. It was from Viviene.

" The baby's coming." It said.

Tadashi drives as fast as he can on his moped to the hospital. He couldn't believe it. Viviene is having the baby.

He called up Aunt Cass and told her to meet him at the hospital. He at least wanted someone he knew to be with him and help him through this when he has to sign away his parental rights.

He stops in front of the hospital not even taking off his helmet as he rushes in. He doesn't stop running down the hall until he reaches the front desk of the maternity and labor ward.

A nurse says to him in an orderly fashion," Name of the patient?"

" Viviene Thompson." Tadashi said.

" Are you the father of the baby?" She asked.

" Yes." He answered.

" She specifically said to me that she doesn't want to see you." She said.

" But my son's being born!" He said.

" You'll have to wait. I'm sorry. Hospital rules. I can't let you in without the patient's permission. I'll send someone to get you later." She said pointing to the waiting area.

He sits down on one of the chairs and takes off his helmet. He passes the time looking at the ultrasound picture. He feels so vulnerable as he couldn't be there to see his son arrive.

After an hour he feels a gentle touch on his shoulder and looks up to see Aunt Cass sitting next to him.

" Hey sorry it took me so long to get here. I had trouble finding someone to manage the cafe." She whispered.

" No it's fine. Nothing's really happened yet." Tadashi said quietly not looking at his aunt.

" Is that the ultrasound picture of him?" Cass asked pointing to the picture her nephew is holding.

" Yeah. Yeah it is." Tadashi answered handing her the picture.

Cass stares at it quietly. Not saying anything. But Tadashi could see wonder in her green eyes. She hands him back the picture and stares off into space as they continued to wait.

After another few more hours of waiting, a dark skin nurse comes over to them and said, " Are you Tadashi Hamada?"

" Yes" he answered.

" Your son was born ten minutes ago." She said.

" Is he alright?" He asked worryingly.

" He's absolutely fine." The nurse assured him. "He's a nine on the Apgar test and weighs about five pounds seven ounces. Little on the small side, but is within normal range. Would you like to see him?"

" Yes." Tadashi said without hesitation.

Nurse leads them down to the nursery of the hospital. A big window separates them from the babies. There were so many babies. Some were crying. Others were sleeping. In each clear bin they were sleeping in was a card of the last name they have.

Tadashi scans around until his eyes lay on a baby that was screaming the loudest. His bin had his last name Hamada. Tadashi stares at the screaming child now acknowledged as his son.

He has black hair like Tadashi's but it's messy like Viviene's. Most of his looks came from Tadashi with exception of the his face shape. That was definitely Viviene's. His head is little larger than the other babies. He wasn't lying still and already had gotten out of the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

" He's been crying non stop ever since he was born." The nurse said sadly. " It didn't help that the mother didn't even want to hold him."

" How could she?!" Thought Tadashi. " Your child has just been born and you don't even want to comfort him?"

" Is it okay that I hold him?" Tadashi blurted out to the nurse.

" You're his father. Of course you can." The nurse smiled as she lead him inside a door near the window while Cass kept her distance.

The nurse goes over to the baby and wraps him back in his blanket before she picks him up. He's still crying and looks very distressed. He keeps trying to squirm out of the nurse's arms.

" Alright be careful, he's been acting fidgety. He'll try to get out of your arms." She said as she hands his son to his open arms.

As soon as he starts to hold his son, a miraculous thing happened. The baby immediately stops crying and calms down as he looks curiously at Tadashi.

" Hey little guy." Tadashi said to his newborn son. " How's it going?"

The baby frowns a little like he's saying, " Where have you been?"

" It's okay. I'm here little guy." Tadashi said as he started stroking his newborn son's thick hair and the baby's expression softens to a content look on his little face.

A growing feeling in Tadashi's chest blossoms once it hit him that he's a dad now and this is his child. He keeps stroking his soft hair gently as the baby falls asleep.

" Seems like your son loves you." The nurse said.

Cass comes into the nursery and stands by Tadashi as he looks lovingly at his child.

It reminded her of the day Tadashi was born when her brother held him for the first time. He never wanted to let him go and was so proud to be his dad. She never seen him cry and here he was crying in happiness as he held Tadashi. It felt like that day all over again.

Tadashi turns his head towards his aunt and she sees tears glistening his eyes. But it was different tears. It was sad tears and Cass expected what he was going to say.

Tadashi looks down at his sleeping son and takes shaking breath as he sobs, " I can't give him up. I can't. I know I'm only eighteen and a college student, but I can't leave him with strangers. I love him and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

" Tadashi..." Cass started but Tadashi kept going.

" I know you don't approve of this. I know I disappointed everyone, but he needs me. He has no mom. Why should I have to leave him too!?"

"Tadashi..." Cass tries to get his attention again but he still keeps going.

" If you want to kick me out. That's fine. I understand if you don't want.." " TADASHI!" Cass interrupted loudly shutting him up, but surprisingly didn't wake up the baby.

Cass takes her nephew's chin and make him look at her. She said more quietly, " I'm not going to kick you out. I would never kick you out. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I would be mad at you forever, I was just so disappointed that you made some stupid choices. But keeping him isn't one of them. If you want to keep him, you can keep him." She then smiles at him for the first time since everything happened seven months ago.

Tadashi tears up, but this time in happiness. He takes his one free hand and wraps it around his aunt's shoulders. " Thank you." He finally responded.

" But! Under several conditions." She said sternly. " One. He's your top priority. Your responsibility no matter what. This is a child. Not a robot. Two. As long as you're living in my house, you are going to get an education. If you even think about dropping out of college, you got another thing coming."

Tadashi nods his head fast, " I promise. I promise. I'll stay in school and I'll take great care of him. I'll be the best father I can be."

Cass smiles more widely at him, " That's what I want to hear. Now we just have to figure out the nursery situation. But first things first, what's his name?"

Tadashi smiles at that question and said, " Hiro. I want to name him Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

" Hiro huh?" Cass said before she talks to the baby in Tadashi's arms. " Perfect name for you mister. I know you'll definitely be testing your daddy's limits and cause me to gain ten pounds."

" It means 'tolerance' in japanese." Tadashi said laughing.

" Oh we all need plenty of tolerance. Especially since all our lives are going to get a little crazy. Mildly insane. Isn't that right pumpkin?" She said to baby Hiro. The baby only snuggles closer to Tadashi in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday Hiro. Looks like you have a dad to go home to.<strong>

**I didn't want to talk about the pregnancy so much. The main fun happens afterwards when it comes to raising a child. Especially one like Hiro. Tell me ideas you want to see in this story during his upbringing. **

**I'm not going to make a Tadahoney in this main aspect of the story. I want to focus more on Tadashi being a single father. Probably it might happen far in the future but not during Hiro's early childhood at least.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: bringing him home

Tadashi spent the whole night by Hiro's side in the hospital.

Even though Hiro is completely healthy. Hospital wanted to keep him overnight for observation and final registration. Plus also the rules state that Hiro isn't allowed to leave the grounds until they see at least a carrier and a car seat for him. Since all the stores are closed for the evening, Hiro had to stay.

Plus Tadashi had to talk to hospital administrators about taking custody of Hiro. They had to know that Tadashi was going to be the sole provider for Hiro, because of Viviene's absence in the picture. Viviene was true to her word and already signed off her parental rights after she gave birth to Hiro.

When morning came Aunt Cass told him that she'll pick up enough baby stuff to get them to the weekend because it was a Wednesday and that's when they'll go shopping for everything else.

Tadashi already called up and email his school stating he will be taking a few weeks off because of his circumstances. The professors were more than understanding and said they will be sending his homework and projects via email for him to complete in the meantime.

Hiro spent most of the night being fussy. It was clear that he has a very demanding attitude. When morning came he finally fell asleep.

" Well he seems to have quite a personality." The nurse joked looking at the sleeping baby.

" I don't know anything about taking care of a baby. Let alone my own." He said concerned.

" Most first timers don't. Even with parenting classes." The nurse assured.

" I don't even know how to tape a diaper!" Tadashi said.

" The images are always on the front and the instructions on the pack. You'll be fine. I know it." The nurse said.

" Tadashi." He heard his aunt. He turns around to see her with a new carrier and a small black tote bag.

" Excellent. You got the carrier. I'll notify the administration." The nurse said.

" Already have and they saw the car seat, they already have him discharged." Cass smiled.

" Well it looks like that I can attend to my other patients. Good luck." The nurse said as she leaves to attend to the other babies.

" Thanks you so much Cass." He said hugging her.

" No problem. Are you sure you want to dip into your college funds your parents left you?" She asked.

" Well it's more than enough for me anyway and I already have a complete scholarship. At least the money is going to good use." He said gesturing to Hiro.

" Well that woman at the shop you told me about has quite a mouth." Cass said. " She says that the crib should be in by tomorrow."

" Where will he sleep in the meantime?"

" I picked up a bassinet that should be good for tonight. Oh! I bought my great nephew something." She smiled in amusement.

" What did you buy?" Tadashi asked skeptical.

" Well I didn't want Hiro to go home in a white hospital onesie, so I got something more appropriate since he is now an official Hamada." She said mischievously as she pulls out of the bag a dark blue onesie with red letters, " Daddy's Latest Invention"

Tadashi immediately starts laughing. Totally Aunt Cass to do this sort of thing.

Hiro wakes up and starts getting fussy again.

" Oh sorry Hiro." Tadashi said picking him gently and starts rocking him. " But guess what? You're finally leaving this place. You get to see your new home."

The baby calms down a little bit. But he still is fidgety.

" Alright let's get him dress and we can get out of here." Cass said.

Tadashi dresses his son in the onesie Cass got him and little red socks and mittens he found in the bag before wrapping him in a purple blanket and buckling him in the carrier.

" Is he going to be warm enough? It's winter and pretty cold outside." Tadashi asked his aunt as gets his own coat on.

" Don't worry he's more than fine." Cass said. " Let's just get out of here."

Tadashi takes his son in the carrier while Cass got the bag, and they both made their way out of the hospital. Once they got to Hiro situated in the car seat, which is really holder for the carrier in the car, they driving their way home.

Tadashi sits in the back seat beside Hiro watching how he is reacting to what's going on. Hiro is awake the whole drive, but is quiet and is staring out the window. Taking it all in.

" Is he doing alright Tadashi?" Cass asked when she stops at a red light.

" Yeah he's doing okay. He's just looking out the window. Probably curious." He said.

Once they reach the back of the house and park in the garage, Cass immediately goes straight into the house while Tadashi unbuckles the carrier from the car seat. He enters the house/cafe.

" Over there is the cafe." He shows the him the archway to the cafe. "When you start walking, don't assume that all the treats in the display are for you. Believe me you don't want to stress your great aunt out."

" Now upstairs is where we live. Pretty cool you get to live above one of the best cafes in all of San Fransokyo huh?" Tadashi said as they start heading up the stairs. Hiro's eyes keep shifting around the place.

By the time they reach upstairs, a most unexpected thing happened.

" SURPRISE!" His friends jump out of nowhere. The living room and kitchen was decked out in blue balloons and streamers with a banner that said " It's a boy!"

" Guys?!" Tadashi shouted in surprise. " I thought you were at school!"

" Well your Aunt told the news on Facebook and we just had to come over and throw you a surprise party! Consider this your baby shower!" Honey said in joy.

" Aww thanks guys. You didn't have to." He said tearing up as he turns to his smirking aunt. " You were in on this?"

Cass smiled innocently as she said, " Maybe."

" Well we wanted to." GoGo said. " So woman up."

Everybody starts laughing. It was then that Hiro decided to make his presence known by getting fussy. Getting attention from everyone.

" Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Honey said in adore peering into the carrier.

" Daddy's Latest Invention!? That's a good one!" Fred laughed reading the label off of Hiro's onesie.

" My aunt picked it out." Tadashi said as he sets Hiro's carrier on the table.

" Well he definetely looks like you." GoGo pops her gum looking at the baby.

" Well maybe not having the best patience." Wasabi said as Hiro continues to be fussy.

" Well I do have to feed him." Tadashi said realizing that now.

" Already got it covered." Cass said as she hands him a baby bottle full of formula.

Tadashi takes his son out of the carrier and holds him in one hand and takes the bottle in the other. Hiro struggles a bit to suck on the nipple of the bottle but eventually he gets the hang of it and starts downing the formula.

" Welcome home Hiro." Tadashi whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad on the first day Tadashi. <strong>

**Unfortunately my spring break is coming to a close. Won't be updating as much as I would like. Especially since I have two stories to finish and I've taken on another story plus this one and the one shots for my Big Hero 7 story. In total I have five stories to work.**

**Check out my Steven Universe story. I think it has potential to go forward, but I need the ok from you guys.**

**Please review and see you next time. **


End file.
